Πνευματική Ιδιοκτησία
Πνευματική Ιδιοκτησία Copyright, Intellectual Property Πνευματική ιδιοκτησία ή πνευματικά δικαιώματα ονομάζονται τα αποκλειστικά δικαιώματα των πνευματικών δημιουργών στο έργο τους. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Πνευματική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "πνεύμα". Εισαγωγή Η πνευματική ιδιοκτησία παραχωρείται από τον νόμο για ορισμένο χρόνο για να απαγορευθεί σε τρίτους η χρήση των έργων χωρίς την άδεια του δημιουργού. Το πνευματικό δικαίωμα υφίσταται σε έργα Λογοτεχνίας και τέχνης, όπως βιβλία, θέατρο, ζωγραφική, γλυπτική, φωτογραφία, αρχιτεκτονική αλλά και άλλες δημιουργίες όπως λογισμικό ή "βάσεις δεδομένων" (databases). Περιλαμβάνει το δικαίωμα της εκμετάλλευσης του έργου (περιουσιακό δικαίωμα) και το δικαίωμα της προστασίας του προσωπικού δεσμού του δημιουργού του προς αυτό (ηθικό δικαίωμα). Το πνευματικό δικαίωμα αποκτάται αυτοδικαίως χωρίς να απαιτείται αίτηση του δημιουργού ή καταχώριση του έργου σε κάποια υπηρεσία. Στην Ελλάδα θεμελιώδης είναι ο νόμος 2121/1993 (ΦΕΚ 25, 4/3/93) ο οποίος, εμπνεόμενος από τον Παγκόσμιο Οργανισμό Διανοητικής Ιδιοκτησίας, αναθεωρεί την προηγούμενη νομοθεσία του 1920 και συμμορφώνεται με τις οδηγίες της Ευρωπαϊκής Κοινότητας. Λόγος ύπαρξης Υπάρχουν δύο αντιδιαμετρικά αντίθετοι δικαιολογητικοί λόγοι ύπαρξης της πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας, οι οποίοι όμως στις σύγχρονες νομοθεσίες περισσότερο αλληλοσυμπληρώνονται παρά αλληλοαποκλείονται. Ανθρωπιστική-ιδεαλιστική δικαιολόγηση Ο ένας, ανθρωπιστικός και ιδεαλιστικός, συνδέεται με τις θεωρίες περί φυσικού δικαίου. Σύμφωνα με αυτόν ο δημιουργός έχει έναν ιδιαίτερο ψυχικό δεσμό με το δημιούργημά του, ο οποίος είναι αναπαλλοτρίωτος και τον οποίο ο νόμος οφείλει να αναγνωρίσει. Ως πρότυπο έχει αυτή η θεωρία κυρίως το μοναχικό δημιουργό, ο οποίος δημιουργεί τέχνη για βιοπορισμό και η πολιτεία έχει υποχρέωση να του δώσει το δικαίωμα να εκμεταλλεύεται κατ' αποκλειστικότητα το έργο του. Ο δημιουργός είναι πάντα Φυσικό Πρόσωπο. Αυτή η οπτική γωνία επιβάλλει ρυθμίσεις που προστατεύουν το δημιουργό και από αυτούς στους οποίους ο ίδιος αναθέτει την οικονομική εκμετάλλευση του έργου του (εκδότες, παραγωγούς), γιατί εξαρτάται από αυτούς και τους έχει ανάγκη προκειμένου να επιβιώσει. Έτσι ο δημιουργός δεν μπορεί, ακόμη και αν το θέλει, να εκχωρήσει ποτέ όλα τα δικαιώματά του, ενώ έχει πάντα αξίωση σε εύλογη αμοιβή. Το δικαίωμα της πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας είναι ταυτόχρονα και μέσο προώθησης της πολιτιστικής δημιουργίας. Βάρος δίνεται σε έργα κατ' εξοχήν πνευματικά και προϋπόθεση προστασίας είναι το δημιουργικό ύψος του έργου. Η αντίληψη αυτή συνδέεται με τη Γαλλική Επανάσταση και το Διαφωτισμό και έχει επικρατήσει στην ηπειρωτική Ευρώπη. Χαρακτηριστική είναι και η ορολογία, η οποία εστιάζει στο δημιουργό (Droit d' auteur, Urheberrecht). Αντίστοιχα και η διάρκεια του δικαιώματος δεν συνδέεται με τη ζωή του έργου αλλά με τη ζωή του δημιουργού. Ουτιλιταριστική δικαιολόγηση Ο δεύτερος λόγος είναι ουτιλιταριστικός. Είναι όμοιος με το λόγο ύπαρξης του διπλώματος ευρεσιτεχνίας: η χορήγηση ενός αποκλειστικού δικαιώματος λειτουργεί ως κίνητρο για τη δημιουργία καινοτομιών και συνδέεται με τη "θεωρία των property rights". Ο δημιουργός με την προσδοκία του οικονομικού οφέλους από την αποκλειστική εκμετάλλευση του έργου του στρέφει την παραγωγική του δραστηριότητα σε καινοτόμα έργα, τα οποία ωφελούν το κοινωνικό σύνολο. Αυτή η οπτική εστιάζει στην οικονομική σκοπιά της δημιουργίας και προστατεύει εξίσου αυτόν που επενδύει σε παραγωγικές δραστηριότητες (εκδότη, παραγωγό). Έτσι δημιουργός μπορεί να είναι και Νομικό Πρόσωπο, το οποίο επενδύει και συντονίζει την παραγωγική δραστηριότητα (work made for hire). Τα δικαιώματα του δημιουργού είναι ελεύθερα μεταβιβάσιμα, όπως και όλα τα κοινά περιουσιακά δικαιώματα. Προϋπόθεση προστασίας δεν είναι τόσο η πρωτοτυπία, όσο η επένδυση (sweat of the brow-ιδρώτας του προσώπου). Στόχος της προστασίας δεν είναι η διατήρηση του δεσμού δημιουργού-δημιουργήματος, αλλά κυρίως η προστασία της καινοτομίας από αντιγραφές που εκμεταλλεύονται ξένο κόπο χωρίς αντάλλαγμα (what is worth copying is worth protecting). Η αντίληψη αυτή κυριαρχεί στις Αγγλοσαξωνικές χώρες και συνδέεται με τον οικονομικό φιλελευθερισμό. Εξ αιτίας αυτής της θεώρησης το δικαίωμα στις ΗΠΑ δεν αποκτούταν αυτοδικαίως, αλλά μετά από αίτηση (registration) στο US Copyright Office (παρόμοια δηλαδή με το δίπλωμα ευρεσιτεχνίας). Μετά την προσχώρηση όμως των ΗΠΑ στη Σύμβαση της Βέρνης το 1988, η οποία επιτάσσει την αυτόματη και χωρίς διατυπώσεις κτήση του δικαιώματος, η εγγραφή έγινε προαιρετική. Χαρακτηριστική είναι πάλι η αντίστοιχη ορολογία, η οποία εστιάζει στην προστασία από την αντιγραφή (copyright) και η διάρκεια του δικαιώματος, η οποία στις ΗΠΑ πριν την προσχώρηση στη Σύμβαση της Βέρνης συνδεόταν με την πρώτη δημοσίευση του έργου και όχι με τη ζωή του δημιουργού. Συνδυασμός των θεωριών στις σύγχρονες νομοθεσίες Οι σύγχρονες νομοθεσίες, παρ' ότι εξακολουθούν να έχουν σημαντικές διαφορές μεταξύ τους, συνδυάζουν ως επί το πλείστον και τα δύο στοιχεία. Οι ευρωπαϊκές νομοθεσίες αναγνωρίζουν μεν μόνο φυσικό πρόσωπο ως δημιουργό, απονέμουν όμως και στον παραγωγό ένα συγγενικό δικαίωμα, αφού χωρίς αυτόν πολλές φορές δεν επιβιώνει η δημιουργία. Το κριτήριο της πρωτοτυπίας ελαττώνεται διαρκώς, ενώ σε κάποιες χώρες επιτρέπεται η πλήρης εκποίηση του δικαιώματος. Από την άλλη και στις αγγλοσαξονικές χώρες προστατεύονται επί μέρους εκφάνσεις του ηθικού δικαιώματος του δημιουργού, ενώ η προσχώρηση των ΗΠΑ στη Σύμβαση της Βέρνης μετρίασε πολλές από τις διαφορές (εγγραφή, διάρκεια του δικαιώματος). Ιστορία Διεθνής Πρακτική Η δημιουργία του μορφώματος της πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας και η νομική της προστασία είναι σχετικά πρόσφατες και ανάγονται στον 18ο αιώνα. Πρόδρομος της προστασίας ήταν η απονομή προνομίων σε τυπογράφους, αρχικά στη Βενετία από το 1469 και αργότερα και σε άλλα ευρωπαϊκά κράτη. Τα προνόμια αυτά αφορούσαν όμως την προστασία του τυπογράφου (προστασία της οικονομικής επένδυσης) από ανατυπώσεις φιλολογικών και μουσικών έργων από τρίτους και όχι την προστασία του δημιουργού, ενώ σύντομα κατέληξαν να γίνουν όργανο της λογοκρισίας εκ μέρους των ηγεμόνων στα εκδιδόμενα έργα. Πρώτος νόμος που αναγνώρισε δικαίωμα στον δημιουργό ήταν ο αγγλικός "Act for the Encouragement of Learning, by vesting the Copies of Printed Books in the Authors or purchasers of such Copies, during the Times therein mentioned" (Act 8 Anne C 19) του 1709 επί βασιλείας της Άννας, ο οποίος απένεμε αποκλειστικό δικαίωμα στον δημιουργό επί του έργου του διάρκειας 14 ετών από τη δημοσίευση του έργου με δυνατότητα παράτασης για άλλα τόσα, εφ’ όσον ζούσε ακόμη. Αποφασιστική ώθηση έδωσε η Γαλλική Επανάσταση, η οποία συνέδεσε την πνευματική ιδιοκτησία με το φυσικό δίκαιο: αναγνώρισε ότι ο δημιουργός έχει θεμελιώδες δικαίωμα στο έργο του, το οποίο ο νόμος οφείλει να προστατεύσει. Ως συνέπεια αυτής της αντίληψης θεσπίστηκαν δύο νόμοι το 1791 και το 1793 αντίστοιχα. Στη συνέχεια κατά τον 19ο αι. υιοθετήθηκαν σε πολλά ευρωπαϊκά κράτη συναφείς νομοθεσίες, ενώ πολλοί (κυρίως Γάλλοι) διανοούμενοι και λογοτέχνες κατέβαλαν προσπάθειες ενίσχυσης και εμπέδωσης του θεσμού· ο Βίκτωρ Ουγκώ μάλιστα ίδρυσε τη Διεθνή Φιλολογική και Καλλιτεχνική Ένωση (Association Litéraire et Artistique Internationale, ALAI), η οποία είναι ακόμη και σήμερα ενεργή στον τομέα αυτόν διεθνώς. Η διεθνής αυτή τάση αναγνώρισης και προστασίας της πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας οδήγησε το 1886 στην υπογραφή της Διεθνούς Σύμβασης της Βέρνης, καθιστώντας την πνευματική ιδιοκτησία αντικείμενο διεθνούς προστασίας. Ελλάδα Στην Ελλάδα η προστασία της πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας άργησε να έρθει. Ο Ποινικός Νόμος του 1835 προέβλεπε στο άρθρο 432 ιδιαίτερο ποινικό αδίκημα για όποιον αναπαρήγε ή έθετε σε κυκλοφορία . Παράλληλα το άρθρο 371 του ίδιου νόμου, που προέβλεπε το αδίκημα της κλοπής, όριζε ότι κλοπή είναι η αφαίρεση ξένων κινητών πραγμάτων . Οι διατάξεις αυτές απείχαν όμως πολύ από το να παρέχουν μια ολοκληρωμένη και αποτελεσματική προστασία στους δημιουργούς. Ακολούθησε 75 χρόνια μετά ο νόμος ΓΥΠΓ΄/1909 «περί συγγραφικών δικαιωμάτων των θεατρικών έργων». Ο πρώτος πλήρης νόμος περί πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας ήταν ο 2387/1920, ενώ το ίδιο έτος η Ελλάδα προσχώρησε στη Διεθνή Σύμβαση της Βέρνης του 1886. Ο νόμος του 1920 προέβλεπε την προστασία των έργων όσο ζούσε ο δημιουργός και για 50 χρόνια μετά τον θάνατό του. Ο 2387/1920 τροποποιήθηκε κατ’ επανάληψιν για να ανταποκριθεί σε νεώτερες ανάγκες, και αντικαταστάθηκε τελικά πλήρως από τον ν. 2121/1993, ο οποίος έφερε αρκετές καινοτομίες στο σύστημα προστασίας. Η προστασία παρέμεινε αρχικά 50 χρόνια post mortem auctoris, για να παραταθεί το 1997 στα 70. Παράλληλα από τις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 90 έχει αρχίσει η εναρμόνιση στο πλαίσιο της Ευρωπαϊκής Κοινότητας του δικαίου της πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας με την έκδοση αλλεπάλληλων οδηγιών, οι οποίες ρυθμίζουν κατά ενιαίο τρόπο για όλα τα κράτη-μέλη αρκετές πτυχές της πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας. Δομή Δημιουργός Ο δημιουργός είναι το υποκείμενο του δικαιώματος πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας. Στο ηπειρωτικό ευρωπαϊκό σύστημα (droit d’auteur) (και στο ελληνικό δίκαιο) δημιουργός μπορεί να είναι μόνο φυσικό πρόσωπο, αφού μόνο άνθρωπος μπορεί να δημιουργεί πρωτότυπα πνευματικά έργα. Στο αμερικανικό δίκαιο (copyright) αντίθετα δημιουργός μπορεί να είναι και νομικό πρόσωπο, το οποίο έχει επενδύσει οικονομικά στη δημιουργία ενός έργου. Αυτό δε σημαίνει ότι κατά το ελληνικό Δίκαιο νομικό πρόσωπο δεν μπορεί να είναι κύριος δικαιώματος πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας: ο δημιουργός μπορεί να μεταβιβάσει το (περιουσιακό) δικαίωμά του ελεύθερα. Σε ορισμένες περιπτώσεις μάλιστα ο νόμος τεκμαίρει ότι το δικαίωμα έχει μεταβιβαστεί αμέσως με τη δημιουργία. Πρόκειται για τα έργα μισθωτών σε εκτέλεση της σύμβασης εργασίας και τα έργα υπαλλήλων του Δημοσίου και ΝΠΔΔ. Σε αυτές τις περιπτώσεις ο εργοδότης δε θεωρείται δημιουργός, αλλά αποκτά το δικαίωμα μετά από (ηθελημένη ή αθέλητη) μεταβίβαση από τον πραγματικό δημιουργό. Περισσότεροι μπορεί να είναι δημιουργοί από κοινού. Η μια περίπτωση είναι τα έργα συνεργασίας, τα οποία έχουν προκύψει από άμεση σύμπραξη περισσοτέρων, και η άλλη είναι τα συλλογικά έργα, τα οποία αποτελούνται από αυτοτελείς συμβολές περισσοτέρων υπό το συντονισμό ενός φυσικού προσώπου. Ειδικά για τα οπτικοακουστικά έργα ο νόμος τεκμαίρει ως δημιουργό το σκηνοθέτη, χωρίς όμως να αποκλείει το ενδεχόμενο να είναι και άλλοι συνδημιουργοί (π.χ. διευθυντής φωτογραφίας, σεναριογράφος, σκηνογράφος). Έργο Δημιουργία Η πνευματική ιδιοκτησία προστατεύει έργα. Το έργο δημιουργείται (αρχίζει να υπάρχει) με την εξωτερίκευση. Ως ιδέα στο μυαλό του δημιουργού δεν προστατεύεται. Η εξωτερίκευση μπορεί να είναι και εφήμερη (προφορική απαγγελία ενός ποιήματος). Αντίθετα στο αμερικανικό δίκαιο απαιτείται σταθερή αποτύπωση (fixation), δηλαδή το ποίημα π.χ. θα προστατεύεται μόνο αν καταγραφεί (σε χαρτί ή ηχογραφηθεί). Αντίστοιχα το δίκαιο (όλα τα δίκαια) προστατεύει το συγκεκριμένο εξωτερικευμένο έργο και όχι τις ιδέες που κρύβονται από πίσω διακρίνοντας μεταξύ μορφής/αποτύπωσης και ιδέας (idea-expression dichotomy). Βέβαια η διάκριση αυτή είναι πολλές φορές πολύ δύσκολη. Πρωτοτυπία Το δίκαιο πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας δεν προστατεύει όλα τα έργα, αλλά μόνο αυτά που είναι πρωτότυπα. Ένα από τα πιο δύσκολα σημεία της πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας είναι ο ορισμός της πρωτοτυπίας. Παραδοσιακά το σύστημα του copyright, θέτοντας στο επίκεντρο την οικονομική διάσταση της πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας, τείνει να θεωρεί πρωτότυπο οποιοδήποτε έργο δεν είναι απλή αντιγραφή και προϋποθέτει μια ελάχιστη εργασία ή επένδυση (sweat of the brow). Το σύστημα του droit d’auteur αντίθετα, επικεντρωνόμενο κυρίως στην καλλιτεχνική δημιουργία, απαιτεί το δημιούργημα να είναι έκφραση της προσωπικότητας του δημιουργού. Με το πέρασμα του χρόνου η διαφορά των δύο συστημάτων μειώνεται, αφού το κριτήριο της προσωπικότητας του δημιουργού είναι αφηρημένο και δύσχρηστο. Έτσι συνήθως απαιτείται ένα ελάχιστο "δημιουργικό ύψος", το οποίο μπορεί να προκύπτει και από το κριτήριο της "στατιστικής μοναδικότητας". Στατιστική μοναδικότητα έχουμε στην περίπτωση που, αν δύο άνθρωποι θελήσουν να δημιουργήσουν το ίδιο έργο, θα καταλήξουν σε διαφορετικά αποτελέσματα (αν δύο επιστήμονες γράψουν εργασία για το ίδιο θέμα, αν δύο ζωγράφοι ζωγραφίσουν το ίδιο τοπίο κλπ.). Ειδικά για τα προγράμματα υπολογιστή το κριτήριο της πρωτοτυπίας σχεδόν καταργείται, αφού κατά το νόμο πρόγραμμα υπολογιστή είναι πρωτότυπο εφόσον είναι προσωπικό πνευματικό δημιούργημα του δημιουργού του (δηλαδή όχι απλή αντιγραφή). Ο ελληνικός νόμος ξεκαθαρίζει πάντως ότι δεν προστατεύονται ειδήσεις και απλά γεγονότα ή στοιχεία. Περιεχόμενο του Δικαιώματος Το δικαίωμα πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας χωρίζεται στο ηπειρωτικό ευρωπαϊκό σύστημα και στο ελληνικό δίκαιο σε δύο δικαιώματα: το περιουσιακό και το ηθικό. Περιουσιακό Δικαίωμα Το περιουσιακό δικαίωμα αναφέρεται στην οικονομική εκμετάλλευση του έργου. Κάθε εξουσία απαγόρευσης μιας πράξης ή μιας μορφής εκμετάλλευσης σημαίνει στην ουσία ότι ο δημιουργός μπορεί να αξιώνει αμοιβή γι’ αυτήν. Επιμέρους εξουσίες Το περιουσιακό δικαίωμα χωρίζεται κι αυτό με τη σειρά του σε επιμέρους εξουσίες. Η διάκριση αυτή είναι σημαντική, γιατί ο νόμος επιτρέπει ρητά τη χωριστή εκμετάλλευση κάθε μιας από τις εξουσίες αυτές. Ο δημιουργός μπορεί συνεπώς να μεταβιβάσει ή να παραχωρήσει άδεια εκμετάλλευσης μόνο για μία ή για κάποιες από αυτές τις εξουσίες, κρατώντας τις άλλες για τον εαυτό του ή παραχωρώντας τις σε άλλους. Οι κυρίως επιμέρους εξουσίες (τρόποι εκμετάλλευσης) είναι: *'Η εγγραφή:' η εξουσία εγγραφής είναι η εξουσία να αποτυπωθεί μια εκτέλεση του έργου σε ένα υλικό υπόστρωμα (π.χ. η ηχογράφηση μιας μουσικής σύνθεσης). Η εξουσία αυτή αναφέρεται σε έργα που δεν προϋποθέτουν την εγγραφή για την ίδια τους τη δημιουργία (π.χ. οπτικοακουστικά έργα), αλλά σε έργα που προϋπάρχουν της εκτέλεσης και εγγραφής (μουσική σύνθεση, θεατρικό έργο, χορογραφία κλπ.) *'Η αναπαραγωγή:' η εξουσία αναπαραγωγής είναι η εξουσία να παραχθούν νέα σταθερά υλικά υποστρώματα, τα οποία επαναλαμβάνουν την υλική ενσωμάτωση του έργου (φωτοτυπίες, CD, εκτύπωση βιβλίων, αντιγραφή ζωγραφικών πινάκων, στη μνήμη του υπολογιστή κλπ.). Αναπαραγωγή είναι και η τοποθέτηση ενός έργου (uploading) σε έναν server, καθώς και το κατέβασμα (downloading) και αποθήκευση του αντιτύπου (μέσω διαδικτύου) στον υπολογιστή του χρήστη. *'Η δημιουργία παράγωγου έργου:' η εξουσία δημιουργίας παράγωγου έργου καλύπτει τη μετάφραση, τη διασκευή, τη μετατροπή (π.χ. από βιβλίο σε ταινία) κλπ. του αρχικού έργου. Καταλαμβάνει όμως μόνο τη δημόσια χρήση του παράγωγου έργου. Ο δημιουργός δεν μπορεί να απαγορεύσει την ιδιωτική μετάφραση του έργου του, μόνο τη δημόσια χρήση αυτής της μετάφρασης. *'Η διανομή:' η διανομή αφορά τη θέση σε κυκλοφορία ήδη (νόμιμα ή παράνομα) αναπαραχθέντων αντιτύπων. Ο δημιουργός έχει την εξουσία να αποφασίζει αν και πώς θα διανεμηθούν τα αντίτυπα του έργου του. Η εξουσία του όμως περιορίζεται στην πρώτη διάδοση του κάθε αντιτύπου. Από τη στιγμή που ένα αντίτυπο διατεθεί με τη συναίνεσή του στο κοινό (π.χ. πωληθεί ένα αντίτυπο του βιβλίου), ο δημιουργός δεν μπορεί πλέον να καθορίσει την περαιτέρω κυκλοφορία του εντός της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης (ανάλωση ή εξάντληση του δικαιώματος – exhaustion, Erschöpfung). Ο αγοραστής του βιβλίου είναι δηλαδή ελεύθερος να διαθέσει (πωλήσει) το συγκεκριμένο αντίτυπο περαιτέρω χωρίς τη συναίνεση του δημιουργού. *'Η εκμίσθωση και ο δημόσιος δανεισμός:' η πώληση ενός (ή περισσοτέρων) αντιτύπων δε δίνει την εξουσία στον αγοραστή να τα εκμισθώνει (νοικιάζει σε άλλους) δημόσια. Η εκμίσθωση και ο δημόσιος δανεισμός (π.χ. από βιβλιοθήκες) είναι χωριστή εξουσία του δημιουργού. Χαρακτηριστικό παράδειγμα είναι τα βίντεο κλαμπ: η αγορά αντιτύπων μιας βιντεοκασέτας ή ενός DVD δεν παρέχει στον αγοραστή το δικαίωμα να τα νοικιάζει σε άλλους μέσω βίντεο κλαμπ, αλλά πρέπει να πάρει ειδική άδεια από το δημιουργό προς τούτο. *'Η δημόσια εκτέλεση και παρουσίαση:' ο δημιουργός έχει τη χωριστή εξουσία να επιτρέπει ή να απαγορεύει το να καθίσταται το έργο του προσιτό στο κοινό. Η δημόσια εκτέλεση και η παρουσίαση σε αντίθεση με την αναπαραγωγή δεν αφορούν τη δημιουργία νέων υλικών φορέων του έργου (φωτοτυπία, αντιγραφή CD). Η δημόσια εκτέλεση είναι η παρουσίαση στο κοινό με την παρεμβολή συνήθως κάποιου άλλου καλλιτέχνη και ενδεχομένως κάποιου μηχανήματος (δημόσια εκτέλεση ενός θεατρικού από έναν ηθοποιό ή μιας σύνθεσης από ένα μουσικό ζωντανά ή με δημόσια εκτέλεση ηχογράφησης). Χαρακτηριστικό παράδειγμα δημόσιας εκτέλεσης είναι η μουσική σε μπαρ, σε δημόσιους χώρους κλπ. Η παρουσίαση είναι το να καταστεί το έργο αυτούσιο χωρίς την παρεμβολή άλλου καλλιτέχνη προσιτό στον καθένα διά ζώσης, ενσυρμάτως ή ασυρμάτως (μέσω διαδικτύου κλπ.). Χαρακτηριστικό παράδειγμα παρουσίασης είναι η έκθεση έργων ζωγραφικής, γλυπτικής κλπ. * Η ραδιοτηλεοπτική μετάδοση: είναι η χωριστή εξουσία του δημιουργού να απαγορεύει τη μετάδοση του έργου του μέσω τηλεόρασης (επίγειας ή δορυφορικής) και ραδιοφώνου. Είναι διαφορετική εξουσία από τη δημόσια εκτέλεση. Δικαίωμα παρακολούθησης Ειδικά για τα εικαστικά έργα ο ελληνικός νόμος θεσπίζει το δικαίωμα παρακολούθησης για το δημιουργό και τους κληρονόμους του. Αφορά έργα που πωλούνται σε δημόσιο πλειστηριασμό ή από έμπορο έργων τέχνης και δίνει στο δημιουργό 5 % επί του τιμήματος. Προέρχεται από την ανθρωπιστική αντίληψη της πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας και προσπαθεί να εξομαλύνει τις αδικίες της αγοράς, το φαινόμενο δηλαδή τα έργα ενός καλλιτέχνη να αποκτούν αξία πολύ μετά τη δημιουργία τους ή και μετά το θάνατό του, ενώ αυτός τα είχε πουλήσει κατά κανόνα σε πολύ μικρότερη τιμή. Την αύξηση της αξίας την καρπώνονται δηλαδή άλλοι. Με τη ρύθμιση αυτή ο δημιουργός παίρνει μερίδιο σε αυτήν την αύξηση της αξίας. Ηθικό Δικαίωμα Το ηθικό δικαίωμα του δημιουργού προέρχεται κι αυτό από την ανθρωπιστική αντίληψη για την πνευματική ιδιοκτησία και είναι άγνωστο (τουλάχιστον σε τέτοιο εύρος) στο αγγλοσαξωνικό σύστημα του copyright. Βασική παραδοχή είναι ότι ο δημιουργός έχει έναν ιδιαίτερο δεσμό με το δημιούργημά του πέρα από το δικαίωμα οικονομικής εκμετάλλευσης. Το έργο αποτελεί εξωτερίκευση της προσωπικότητάς του. Έχει και αυτό, όπως και το περιουσιακό δικαίωμα, επιμέρους εκφάνσεις. Είναι όμως, σε αντίθεση με το περιουσιακό δικαίωμα, αμεταβίβαστο και ο δημιουργός δεν μπορεί να παραιτηθεί από αυτό. Το ηθικό δικαίωμα, σε αντίθεση με το περιουσιακό, δε μεταφράζεται σε επιπλέον αμοιβή του δημιουργού, δεν εξαγοράζεται. Οι επιμέρους εξουσίες που απορρέουν από το ηθικό δικαίωμα είναι: *'Η δημοσίευση:' ο δημιουργός έχει το δικαίωμα να αποφασίσει αν, πότε και πώς θα δημοσιεύσει το έργο του. Οποιαδήποτε πράξη ή συμφωνία που θα τον υποχρεώνει ή θα του απαγορεύει τη δημοσίευση του έργου του αντίκειται στο ηθικό του δικαίωμα. Η εξουσία αυτή αφορά φυσικά μόνο την πρώτη δημοσίευση: αν συγγραφέας παραχωρήσει σε εκδοτικό οίκο αποκλειστική άδεια να εκδώσει έργο του, δεν μπορεί κατόπιν επικαλούμενος το ηθικό του δικαίωμα να αποφασίσει κατά παράβαση της συμφωνίας με τον εκδοτικό οίκο να παραχωρήσει τα δικαιώματα και σε άλλον εκδότη. Απορρέει όμως από το ηθικό δικαίωμα του δημιουργού η υποχρέωση του εκδότη-αποκλειστικού αδειούχου να εκδώσει το έργο μέσα σε εύλογο χρόνο. *'Η πατρότητα:' ο δημιουργός έχει πάντοτε την αξίωση να γίνεται μνεία του ονόματός του σε κάθε αντίτυπο του έργου του ή σε κάθε δημόσια παρουσίαση/εκτέλεσή του. Αντίστοιχα έχει δικαίωμα να κρατάει την ανωνυμία του ή να χρησιμοποιεί ψευδώνυμο. Είναι άκυρη π.χ. η συμφωνία να συγγράψει κάποιος τμήματα βιβλίου (ακόμη και με αμοιβή) με τον όρο να μην αναφέρεται το όνομά του. *'Η ακεραιότητα του έργου:' ο δημιουργός έχει την εξουσία να απαγορεύσει την αλλοίωση ή μετατροπή του έργου του, ακόμη κι αν ο υλικός φορέας δεν του ανήκει πλέον. Ένας ζωγράφος μπορεί να απαγορεύσει στον αγοραστή του έργου του να το τροποποιήσει (να ζωγραφίσει π.χ. μουστάκια στους εικονιζόμενους). Προσβολή του δικαιώματος στην ακεραιότητα έχει θεωρηθεί για παράδειγμα στη Γαλλία ο χρωματισμός παλαιών ασπρόμαυρων ταινιών. Το δικαίωμα αυτό δημιουργεί συγκρούσεις με το δικαίωμα αυτού που απέκτησε το έργο. Η σύγκρουση αυτή είναι συχνή σε έργα αρχιτεκτονικής, όπου ο αρχιτέκτονας μπορεί να απαγορεύει τις μετατροπές στο κτήριο που έχει σχεδιάσει, παρεμβαίνοντας έτσι στη χρήση του κτηρίου, ενώ έχει ήδη λάβει (πολλές φορές υψηλότατη) αμοιβή για τα σχέδιά του. Παράδειγμα αποτελεί η Allianz Arena του Μονάχου, η οποία κτίστηκε επειδή ο αρχιτέκτονας του προϋπάρχοντος Ολυμπιακού Σταδίου δεν επέτρεψε τροποποιήσεις και εκσυγχρονίσεις που θα ήταν απαραίτητες για τη φιλοξενία του Παγκοσμίου Κυπέλλου Ποδοσφαίρου 2006. *'Η προσπέλαση στο έργο:' ο δημιουργός έχει το δικαίωμα να επικοινωνεί με το έργο του ακόμα και μετά την πώλησή του. Ένας ζωγράφος έχει π.χ. δικαίωμα πρόσβασης στα έργα του ακόμη κι αν βρίσκονται σε μια ιδιωτική συλλογή, στην οποία δεν έχει πρόσβαση το κοινό, και ο κύριος του έργου αντίστοιχα έχει υποχρέωση να επιτρέπει και να ανέχεται την πρόσβαση του δημιουργού. *'Η μετάνοια:' ειδικά για τα έργα λόγου ή επιστήμης ο νόμος αναγνωρίζει στο δημιουργό το δικαίωμα να υπαναχωρήσει από συμβάσεις μεταβίβασης των δικαιωμάτων του ή εκμετάλλευσης του έργου του, αν έχουν μεταβληθεί οι πεποιθήσεις του ή οι περιστάσεις και μόνο έτσι μπορεί να προστατευθεί η προσωπικότητά του. Χαρακτηριστικές περιπτώσεις (Κουμάντος, σ. 270) είναι αν ένας άθεος συγγραφέας αντιχριστιανικών βιβλίων γίνει αργότερα πιστός χριστιανός (μεταβολή πεποιθήσεων) ή ένας ιστορικός λόγω μεταγενέστερης εθνικής κρίσης δε θέλει να φανεί προδότης της πατρίδας του (μεταβολή περιστάσεων). Σε αυτές τις περιπτώσεις ο νόμος δίνει στο δημιουργό το δικαίωμα να υπαναχωρήσει από τη σύμβαση και να απαιτήσει να σταματήσει η εκμετάλλευση του έργου του (αναπαραγωγή, διάθεση κλπ.). Θα πρέπει όμως να αποζημιώσει τον εκδότη για τη ζημία που υφίσταται από την υπαναχώρηση αυτή. Περιορισμοί των πνευματικών δικαιωμάτων Το δικαίωμα πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας έχει περιορισμούς, οι οποίοι σκοπό έχουν να συμβιβάσουν την προστασία του δημιουργού με το δικαίωμα του χρήστη να απολαμβάνει το αποκτηθέν αντίτυπο ή δημιούργημα και με το δημόσιο συμφέρον. Το σύστημα του copyright προβλέπει μια γενική ρήτρα εξαίρεσης, την εύλογη χρήση (fair use): Δε χρειάζεται να πάρει κάποιος άδεια από τον κύριο του δικαιώματος για να χρησιμοποιήσει το έργο κατά τρόπο που συνιστά εύλογη χρήση. Αντίθετα το σύστημα droit d’auteur (συνεπώς και η ελληνική νομοθεσία) δεν περιέχει παρόμοια γενική ρήτρα, παρά μόνο συγκεκριμένες εξαιρέσεις που προβλέπει ρητά ο νόμος. Χρήσεις πέρα από αυτές τις εξαιρέσεις συνιστούν προσβολή του δικαιώματος του δημιουργού. Οι περιορισμοί αφορούν μόνο το περιουσιακό δικαίωμα. Το ηθικό δικαίωμα του δημιουργού πρέπει πάντοτε να γίνεται σεβαστό. Οι πιο σημαντικές εξαιρέσεις κατά το ελληνικό δίκαιο είναι: Αναπαραγωγή για ιδιωτική χρήση Η πιο βασική εξαίρεση είναι η χρήση εντός της ιδιωτικής σφαίρας του κατόχου νόμιμου αντιτύπου του έργου. Ο χρήστης μπορεί να το αναπαράγει χωρίς να χρειάζεται να καταβάλλει αμοιβή. Ιδιωτική είναι η χρήση που γίνεται εντός του οικογενειακού και στενού κοινωνικού περιβάλλοντος. Παρ’ όλα αυτά η ιδιωτική χρήση δεν επιτρέπεται να παρεμποδίζει την κανονική εκμετάλλευση του έργου. Ως παράδειγμα ιδιωτικής αναπαραγωγής που παρεμποδίζει την κανονική εκμετάλλευση του έργου αναφέρει ο νόμος την αναπαραγωγή αρχιτεκτονικού έργου σε μορφή κτηρίου (επιτρέπεται συνεπώς η ιδιωτική αναπαραγωγή αρχιτεκτονικών σχεδίων μόνο ως φωτοτυπία των σχεδίων και ποτέ ως κατασκευή βάσει αυτών κτηρίων). Ιδιωτική χρήση είναι για παράδειγμα η αντιγραφή μουσικών CD, εφ’ όσον τα αντίτυπα μένουν εντός του οικογενειακού και στενού κοινωνικού περιβάλλοντος. Αντίθετα δεν είναι ιδιωτική χρήση η αντιγραφή CD για κάποιον άγνωστο ή π.χ. μακρινό συγγενή. Επειδή όμως η αναπαραγωγή για ιδιωτική χρήση έχει πολλές φορές ως συνέπεια την απώλεια εσόδων για το δημιουργό, ο νόμος επιβάλλει στα τεχνικά μέσα που χρησιμοποιούνται για την αναπαραγωγή (φωτοτυπικά μηχανήματα, αντιγραφικά CD κλπ.) ειδικό τέλος επί της τιμής πώλησής τους, το οποίο αποδίδεται στους δημιουργούς μέσω των οργανισμών συλλογικής διαχείρισης και το οποίο θεωρείται εύλογη αμοιβή των δημιουργών. Ειδικά για τα προγράμματα υπολογιστών ο νόμος προβλέπει μικρότερες εξουσίες ιδιωτικής χρήσης απ’ ό,τι για τα άλλα έργα. Συγκεκριμένα στο νόμιμο χρήστη επιτρέπεται μόνο *η αναπαραγωγή ενός εφεδρικού αντιγράφου του προγράμματος στο μέτρο που αυτό είναι απαραίτητο για τη χρήση του προγράμματος *η παρακολούθηση, η μελέτη ή η δοκιμή της λειτουργίας του προγράμματος προκειμένου να εντοπισθούν οι ιδέες και αρχές που αποτελούν τη βάση οποιουδήποτε στοιχείου του προγράμματος, εάν οι ενέργειες αυτές γίνονται κατά τη διάρκεια πράξης που αποτελεί νόμιμη χρήση του προγράμματος *η αναπαραγωγή, η μετάφραση, η προσαρμογή, η διασκευή ή οποιαδήποτε άλλη μετατροπή ενός προγράμματος ηλεκτρονικού υπολογιστή, όταν οι πράξεις αυτές είναι αναγκαίες για την κατά προορισμό χρησιμοποίηση του προγράμματος, συμπεριλαμβανομένης και της διόρθωσης σφαλμάτων, αλλά μόνο αν δεν υπάρχει αντίθετη συμφωνία. Κάθε άλλη μορφή ιδιωτικής χρήσης απαγορεύεται, όπως η αναπαραγωγή που είναι αναγκαία για τη φόρτωση, την εμφάνιση στην οθόνη, την εκτέλεση, τη μεταβίβαση ή την αποθήκευση του προγράμματος ηλεκτρονικού υπολογιστή χωρίς την άδεια του δημιουργού. Ειδικά η αποσυμπίληση (decompilation) προγράμματος υπολογιστή επιτρέπεται μόνο για να επιτευχθεί η διαλειτουργικότητα με άλλα προγράμματα. Παράθεση αποσπασμάτων Επιτρέπεται χωρίς άδεια του δημιουργού και χωρίς καταβολή αμοιβής η αναπαραγωγή σύντομων αποσπασμάτων έργων με σκοπό την υποστήριξη της γνώμης αυτού που αναπαράγει το απόσπασμα ή την κριτική της γνώμης του αρχικού δημιουργού και μόνο στο βαθμό που η αναπαραγωγή δικαιολογείται από το σκοπό αυτόν. Η εξαίρεση αυτή δεν αφορά μόνο έργα του λόγου. Δικαιολογείται από το γεγονός ότι τα πνευματικά δημιουργήματα συνήθως στηρίζονται σε προγενέστερά τους (η πνευματική δημιουργία αποτελεί συνέχεια και ο κάθε δημιουργός χτίζει στην προϋπάρχουσα γνώση ή δημιουργία), οπότε πρέπει να είναι δυνατός ο διάλογος μεταξύ των δημιουργών. Για να εξασφαλιστεί το ηθικό δικαίωμα του αρχικού δημιουργού, ο νόμος ορίζει ότι η παράθεση του αποσπάσματος πρέπει να συνοδεύεται από την ένδειξη της πηγής και των ονομάτων του δημιουργού και του εκδότη, εφόσον τα ονόματα αυτά εμφανίζονται στην πηγή. Χρήση για λόγους ενημέρωσης Επιτρέπεται η αναπαραγωγή λόγων, αγορεύσεων, κηρυγμάτων κλπ. από μέσα μαζικής ενημέρωσης για λόγους ενημέρωσης του κοινού επί επίκαιρων γεγονότων, καθώς και περιλήψεων ή αποσπασμάτων διαλέξεων που έγιναν δημόσια. Επίσης επιτρέπεται η αναπαραγωγή και μετάδοση από ΜΜΕ έργων που παρουσιάζονται δημόσια, στο βαθμό που είναι απαραίτητες για λόγους περιγραφής επίκαιρων γεγονότων και ενημέρωσης του κοινού. Συγγενικά δικαιώματα Εκτός από το δικαίωμα πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας η σχετική εθνική και διεθνής νομοθεσία προβλέπει και μια σειρά δικαιωμάτων, τα οποία αφορούν κλάδους και δραστηριότητες σχετικές με την πνευματική ιδιοκτησία. Οι δραστηριότητες αυτές δε θεωρούνται αρκετά πρωτότυπες για να δικαιολογούν πλήρες δικαίωμα πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας, αλλά ούτε και αμελητέες για να μείνουν απροστάτευτες. Έτσι ο νόμος προβλέπει τα "συγγενικά δικαιώματα" για αυτές, τα οποία είναι μεν αποκλειστικά δικαιώματα, έχουν όμως μικρότερη διάρκεια και έκταση από την πνευματική ιδιοκτησία. Συγγενικό δικαίωμα αναγνωρίζεται στους ερμηνευτές – εκτελεστές καλλιτέχνες (ηθοποιούς, τραγουδιστές) για τις ερμηνείες – εκτελέσεις τους. Αυτό είναι το μόνο συγγενικό δικαίωμα, το οποίο εκτός του περιουσιακού περιλαμβάνει και (περιορισμένο) ηθικό δικαίωμα. Επίσης συγγενικό δικαίωμα αναγνωρίζεται στους παραγωγούς φωνογραφημάτων και οπτικοακουστικών υλικών φορέων για τους υλικούς φορείς (CD, DVD κλπ.), στους ραδιοτηλεοπτικούς σταθμούς για το πρόγραμμά τους, στους εκδότες και στους δημιουργούς βάσεων δεδομένων. Το συγγενικό δικαίωμα διαρκεί πενήντα χρόνια και η διάρκειά του δε συνδέεται με τη ζωή των κατόχων του (με εξαίρεση τους ερμηνευτές – εκτελεστές) αλλά με τη δημοσίευση του έργου. Το δικαίωμα αυτό παρέχει στους κατόχους του την εξουσία να απαγορεύουν (ή αντίστοιχα να απαιτούν αμοιβή) την αναπαραγωγή του προστατευόμενου αντικειμένου, τη διάθεσή του στο κοινό, τη ραδιοτηλεοπτική μετάδοση κλπ. Τεχνολογικά μέτρα προστασίας Το πρόβλημα Η πρόοδος και διάδοση της ψηφιακής τεχνολογίας διευκόλυνε την αναπαραγωγή υλικών φορέων ήχου και εικόνας (πλέον κυρίως CD και DVD, αρχείων πολυμέσων κ.ά.). Αυτό είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να αυξηθούν και οι προσβολές των δικαιωμάτων πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας και των συγγενικών δικαιωμάτων μέσω της ανεξέλεγκτης αντιγραφής και της διάδοσης από δίκτυα p2p, αφού η αναπαραγωγή και του μεγαλύτερου αρχείου δε διαρκεί πάνω από λίγα λεπτά και το κόστος είναι αμελητέο. Η λύση Επικαλούμενοι αυτές τις μεγάλης έκτασης προσβολές οι παραγωγοί κατέφυγαν στη χρήση "τεχνολογικών μέτρων προστασίας" (technical protection measures, technische Schutzmaßnahmen). Τα τεχνολογικά αυτά μέτρα εμποδίζουν κατά κύριο λόγο την αναπαραγωγή ενός αρχείου ή ενός υλικού φορέα. Γενικότερα επιτρέπουν την "ψηφιακή διαχείριση δικαιωμάτων" (DRM-Digital Rights Management). Κατόπιν πιέσεων κυρίως των μουσικών παραγωγών τα τεχνολογικά μέσα προστασίας κατοχυρώθηκαν και με διεθνείς συνθήκες (με τη Διεθνή Συνθήκη του Παγκόσμιου Οργανισμού Διανοητικής Ιδιοκτησίας του 1996 για την πνευματική ιδιοκτησία, World Copyright Treaty). Η Ευρωπαϊκή Κοινότητα εξέδωσε την Οδηγία 2001/29/ΕΚ για την εναρμόνιση ορισμένων πτυχών του δικαιώματος του δημιουργού και συγγενικών δικαιωμάτων στην κοινωνία της πληροφορίας (infosoc directive), με την οποία επίσης υποχρέωνε όλα τα κράτη-μέλη της να προστατεύσουν νομοθετικά τα τεχνολογικά μέτρα. Ο Έλληνας νομοθέτης θέσπισε τα άρθρα 66Α και 66Β στο ν. 2121/1993, τα οποία απαγορεύουν την εξουδετέρωση χωρίς την άδεια του δικαιούχου κάθε αποτελεσματικού τεχνολογικού μέτρου, την οποία πραγματοποιεί κάποιος εν γνώσει του ή έχοντας βάσιμους λόγους που του επιτρέπουν να γνωρίζει ότι επιδιώκει αυτόν το σκοπό και την αφαίρεση ή αλλοίωση οποιασδήποτε πληροφορίας με ηλεκτρονική μορφή σχετικά με τη διαχείριση των δικαιωμάτων. Στις ΗΠΑ ψηφίστηκε ο Digital Milennium Copyright Act (DMCA), ο οποίος προβλέπει αντίστοιχες ρυθμίσεις. Το νέο πρόβλημα Η εφαρμογή των τεχνολογικών μέτρων προστασίας προκάλεσε και μια σειρά προβλημάτων, τα οποία έδωσαν την εντύπωση ότι η νομική τους κατοχύρωση και προστασία ήταν λίγο βιαστική χωρίς να έχουν αναλογιστεί τα κράτη τις συνέπειες αυτής της προστασίας. Τα προβλήματα που ανακύπτουν από τα τεχνολογικά μέτρα είναι κυρίως δύο: *'το απεριόριστο των πνευματικών δικαιωμάτων': η πνευματική ιδιοκτησία έχει νόμιμους περιορισμούς είτε με τη μορφή της εύλογης χρήσης (copyright) είτε με τη μορφή της ιδιωτικής χρήσης (droit d’auteur), οι οποίοι προσπαθούν να συμβιβάσουν το δικαίωμα του δημιουργού με την ελευθερία του χρήστη. Τα τεχνολογικά μέτρα καθιστούν αυτούς τους περιορισμούς ανενεργούς, αφού μπορούν να εμποδίζουν την αναπαραγωγή ακόμη και για ιδιωτική χρήση. Η εξουδετέρωσή τους απαγορεύεται άσχετα από το σκοπό της (αν γίνεται δηλαδή για κατά τα άλλα επιτρεπόμενη ιδιωτική χρήση ή για απαγορευμένη αναπαραγωγή), με αποτέλεσμα ως τώρα νόμιμες και θεμιτές πράξεις του χρήστη να γίνονται παράνομες λόγω ύπαρξης των τεχνολογικών μέτρων. Το δικαίωμα πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας γίνεται έτσι στην πράξη απεριόριστο. *'η διατήρηση του τέλους στα μηχανήματα αναπαραγωγής': ο νόμος επιβάλλει στην Ελλάδα (και σε άλλα ευρωπαϊκά κράτη) ένα τέλος 4 ή 6% σε μηχανήματα, τα οποία χρησιμοποιούνται για την αναπαραγωγή έργων πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας (φωτοτυπικά, scanner, αντιγραφικά CD κλπ.). Το τέλος αυτό διανέμεται στους δημιουργούς και στους ερμηνευτές καλλιτέχνες μέσω των Οργανισμών Συλλογικής Διαχείρισης και θεωρείται εύλογη αμοιβή για την (επιτρεπόμενη) αναπαραγωγή για ιδιωτική χρήση που γίνεται μέσω των μηχανημάτων αυτών. Ο ιδιώτης επιτρέπεται δηλαδή να αναπαράγει ένα έργο για ιδιωτική χρήση, μέσω του τέλους όμως ο δημιουργός αποζημιώνεται γι’ αυτό. Με την εφαρμογή των τεχνολογικών μέτρων η αναπαραγωγή δεν είναι πλέον δυνατή (τουλάχιστον η νόμιμη). Οι δημιουργοί και καλλιτέχνες των προστατευμένων με τεχνολογικά μέτρα έργων εξακολουθούν όμως να εισπράττουν το μερίδιό τους από το ειδικό τέλος των μηχανημάτων, παρ’ όλο που τα μηχανήματα αυτά δε χρησιμοποιούνται για την αναπαραγωγή των δικών τους έργων. Έτσι δημιουργείται το παράδοξο ο χρήστης (αγοραστής του μηχανήματος) να καταβάλλει τέλος για τη δυνατότητα αναπαραγωγής, την οποία όμως από την άλλη του στερεί ο νόμος όταν υπάρχουν τεχνολογικά μέτρα προστασίας. Συλλογική διαχείριση Η άυλη φύση της πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας καθιστά πολλές φορές αδύνατο τον έλεγχο των προσβολών της: ένα τραγούδι μπορεί να εκτελείται χωρίς άδεια του δημιουργού ταυτόχρονα σε πολλά μέρη, αντίτυπα ενός κινηματογραφικού έργου να προβάλλονται ταυτόχρονα δημόσια χωρίς άδεια. Οι δυσκολίες αυτές οδήγησαν στη μορφή της συλλογικής διαχείρισης. Οι δημιουργοί αναθέτουν τη διαχείριση των δικαιωμάτων τους σε αντίστοιχους οργανισμούς (οργανισμούς συλλογικής διαχείρισης, collecting societies, sociétés de gestion collective, Verwertungsgesellschaften), οι οποίοι ασχολούνται αποκλειστικά με αυτό το αντικείμενο. Οι οργανισμοί αυτοί ελέγχουν αν γίνονται αναπαραγωγές, δημόσιες εκτελέσεις, αναμεταδόσεις κλπ. χωρίς άδεια, διαπραγματεύονται και συνάπτουν συμβάσεις για τα έργα με επίδοξους χρήστες, εισπράττουν την αμοιβή των δημιουργών και τους την αποδίδουν. Από τη συλλογική διαχείριση επωφελούνται τόσο οι δημιουργοί, οι οποίοι δε χρειάζεται να ασχολούνται με όλες τις λεπτομέρειες και να συνάπτουν ξεχωριστά σύμβαση με τον κάθε χρήστη, όσο και οι χρήστες, οι οποίοι γνωρίζουν πού να αποταθούν για να λάβουν άδεια χρήσης ενός έργου και δε χρειάζεται να συναλλάσσονται με όλους τους δημιουργούς ξεχωριστά. Εμφανής είναι η χρησιμότητα της συλλογικής διαχείρισης στην περίπτωση ενός μπαρ: αν ο ιδιοκτήτης θέλει να παίζει μουσική στο μαγαζί του (δημόσια εκτέλεση), χωρίς τη συλλογική διαχείριση θα έπρεπε να αποταθεί στον κάθε συνθέτη, στον κάθε στιχουργό, στον κάθε τραγουδιστή και στην κάθε δισκογραφική εταιρία ξεχωριστά, ενώ τώρα μπορεί να αγοράσει ένα "πακέτο" τραγουδιών από την αντίστοιχη εταιρία συλλογικής διαχείρισης. Αντίστοιχα και ο κάθε συνθέτης θα έπρεπε να γυρίζει κάθε νύχτα όλα τα μπαρ για να εξακριβώνει αν κανείς παίζει τα τραγούδια του χωρίς άδεια, ενώ τώρα τον έλεγχο αυτόν τον αναλαμβάνει οργανωμένα για όλους τους συμβεβλημένους δημιουργούς η εταιρία. Η συλλογική διαχείριση είναι πλην ελαχίστων εξαιρέσεων προαιρετική τόσο στην ύπαρξη όσο και στην έκτασή της για τους δημιουργούς (αν και ποιες εξουσίες θα αναθέσουν στον αντίστοιχο οργανισμό). Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Διανοητική Ιδιοκτησία *Νομική Προστασία Οργανισμοί * Παγκόσμιος Οργανισμός Διανοητικής Ιδιοκτησίας * Οργανισμός Πνευματικής Ιδιοκτησίας (ΟΠΙ) Ελληνικοί Οργανισμοί Συλλογικής Διαχείρισης *Οργανισμός Συλλογικής Διαχείρισης Έργων Λόγου *AEΠI-Ελληνική Εταιρεία Προστασίας Πνευματικής Ιδιοκτησίας (Πνευματικά δικαιώματα συνθετών και στιχουργών και διαχείριση) *ΔΙΟΝΥΣΟΣ (Οργανισμός Συλλογικής Διαχείρισης Δικαιωμάτων Ελλήνων Ηθοποιών) *International Federation of Phonographic Industry (IFPI) (Παράρτημα Ελλάδας) *Grammo (Οργανισμός Συλλογικής Διαχείρισης & Προστασίας των Δικαιωμάτων των Παραγωγών Υλικών Φορέων Ήχου ή Εικόνας και Ήχου) *Ερατώ (Οργανισμός Συλλογικής Διαχείρισης Δικαιωμάτων Τραγουδιστών - Ερμηνευτών Συν.Π.Ε.) *Απόλλων (Οργανισμός Συλλογικής Διαχείρισης Δικαιωμάτων Ελλήνων Μουσικών Συν.Π.Ε.) Νομοθεσία Διεθνείς συνθήκες *Διεθνής Σύμβαση Βέρνης-Παρισίου 1971 για την προστασία των λογοτεχνικών και καλλιτεχνικών έργων (Ν.100/1975 ΦΕΚ Α 162/1-8-1975) *Παγκόσμια Σύμβαση-Γενεύης 1952 (ΝΔ 4254/1962 ΦΕΚ Α 166/17-10-1962) *Διεθνής Σύμβαση Ρώμης-1961 για την προστασία των ερμηνευτών ή εκτελεστών καλλιτεχνών ,των παραγωγών φωνογραφημάτων και των οργανισμών ραδιοτηλεόρασης (Ν. 2054/1992 ΦΕΚ Α 104/30-6-1992) *Διεθνής Σύμβαση Γενεύης-1971 για την προστασία των παραγωγών φωνογραφημάτων εναντίον της μη επιτρεπόμενης αναπαραγωγής των φωνογραφημάτων τους ( Ν. 2148/1993 ΦΕΚ Α 96/16-6-1993) *Διεθνής Σύμβαση που αφορά τη διανομή σημάτων φορέων προγραμμάτων μεταδιδομένων δια δορυφόρου-Βρυξέλλες 1974 (Ν. 1944/1991 ΦΕΚ Α 56/22-4-1991) *Κύρωση της Τελικής Πράξης που περιλαμβάνει τα αποτελέσματα των πολυμερών εμπορικών διαπραγματεύσεων στο πλαίσιο του Γύρου της Ουρουγουάης-Συμφωνία για τα δικαιώματα πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας στον τομέα του εμπορίου- Μαράκες 1994 (Ν. 2290/1995 ΦΕΚ Α 28/9-2-1995) *Συνθήκη του Παγκόσμιου Οργανισμού Διανοητικής Ιδιοκτησίας για τις εκτελέσεις και τα φωνογραφήματα - Γενεύη 1996 (Ν. 3183/2003 ΦΕΚ Α 228/26-9-2003) Οδηγίες της ΕΕ *Διορθωτικό στην Οδηγία 2004/48/ΕΚ του Ευρωπαϊκού Κοινοβουλίου και του Συμβουλίου, της 29ης Απριλίου 2004 σχετικά με την Επιβολή των Δικαιωμάτων Διανοητικής Ιδιοκτησίας (ΕΕ L 157 της 30.4.2004) Επίσημη Εφημερίδα αριθμ. L 195 της 02/06/2004 *Οδηγία 2004/48/ΕΚτου Ευρωπαϊκού Κοινοβουλίου και του Συμβουλίου της 29ης Απριλίου 2004 σχετικά με την Επιβολή των Δικαιωμάτων Διανοητικής Ιδιοκτησίας. *Οδηγία 2001/29/ΕΚγια την Εναρμόνιση Ορισμένων Πτυχών του Δικαιώματος του Δημιουργού και Συγγενικών Δικαιωμάτων στην Κοινωνία της Πληροφορίας. *Οδηγία 96/9/ΕΟΚ σχετικά με τη Νομική Προστασία των Βάσεων Δεδομένων. *Οδηγία 93/98/ΕΟΚσχετικά με την εναρμόνιση της διάρκειας προστασίας του δικαιώματος πνευματικής ιδιοκτησίας και ορισμένων συγγενών δικαιωμάτων. *Οδηγία 92/100/ΕΟΚσχετικά με το Δικαίωμα Εκμίσθωσης, το Δικαίωμα Δανεισμού και Ορισμένα Δικαιώματα Συγγενικά προς την Πνευματική Ιδιοκτησία στον Τομέα των Προϊόντων της Διανοίας. *91/250 ενοποιημένη *Οδηγία 91/250/ΕΟΚ για τη Νομική Προστασία των Προγραμμάτων Ηλεκτρονικών Υπολογιστών Ελληνική νομοθεσία *Υ.Α. 8300/2003, Κανονισμός Λειτουργίας Δημοσίων Βιβλιοθηκών *Ν. 3184/2003, Κύρωση της Συνθήκης του Παγκόσμιου Οργανισμού Διανοητικής Ιδιοκτησίας για την Πνευματική Ιδιοκτησία * Ν.3183/2003 - Κύρωση της Συνθήκης του Παγκόσμιου Οργανισμού Διανοητικής Ιδιοκτησίας για τις εκτελέσεις και τα φωνογραφήματα *Ν. 3057/2002, Εναρμόνιση Ορισμένων Πτυχών του Δικαιώματος του Δημιουργού και των Συγγενικών Δικαιωμάτων στην Κοινωνία της Πληροφορίας και Άλλες Διατάξεις, Άρθρο 81 (Εναρμόνιση της ελληνικής νομοθεσίας με την Οδηγία 2001/29) *Ν. 2819/2000, Νομική Προστασία των Βάσεων Δεδομένων και Άλλες Διατάξεις, Άρθρο 7 (Εναρμόνιση με την Οδηγία 96/9/ΕΟΚ) *Ν. 2557/1997, Θεσμοί Μέτρα και Δράσεις Πολιτιστικής Ανάπτυξης, Άρθρο 8 (Τροποποίηση του Ν. 2121/1993) * Ν. 2435/1996 Άρθρο 3, (Τροποποίηση του Ν. 2121/1993) *Ν.2121/1993, Η Πνευματική Ιδιοκτησία, τα Συγγενικά Δικαιώματα και Πολιτιστικά Θέματα Βιβλιογραφία Ελληνική Βιβλιογραφία *''Κουμάντος, Γιώργος'', Πνευματική Ιδιοκτησία, 8η Έκδοση, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας, Αθήνα-Κομοτηνή 2002, ISBN 960-15-0705-1. *''Καλλινίκου, Διονυσία'', Πνευματική Ιδιοκτησία και Συγγενικά Δικαιώματα, 2η Έκδοση, Π. Ν. Σάκκουλας (Δίκαιο & Οικονομία), Αθήνα 2005, ISBN 960-420-257-X. *''Μαρίνος, Μιχαήλ-Θεόδωρος'', Πνευματική Ιδιοκτησία, 2η Έκδοση, Αντ. Ν. Σάκκουλας, Αθήνα-Κομοτηνή 2004, ISBN 960-15-1223-3. *''Τατιάνα-Ελένη Συνοδινού'', Η εικόνα στο δίκαιο, Σάκκουλας Θεσσαλονίκη 2007, ISBN 978-960-445-168-5. Αγγλική Βιβλιογραφία *''Cornish, William / Llewelyn, David'', Intellectual Property, 5th Ed., Sweet & Maxwell, London 2003, ISBN 0-421-78120-3. *''Bently, Lionel / Sherman, Brad'', Intellectual Property Law, 2nd Ed., Oxford University Press, Oxford 2004, ISBN 0-19-926430-9. *''Nimmer, Melville / Nimmer, David'', Nimmer on Copyright, Matthew Bender (looseleaf), ISBN 0820514659. Γερμανική Βιβλιογραφία *''Schricker, Gerhard (Hrsg.), Urheberrecht (Kommentar), 3. Aufl., C.H.Beck, München 2006, ISBN 3-406-53783-9. *''Dreier, Thomas / Schulze, Gernot, Urheberrechtsgesetz-Kommentar, 2. Aufl., C.H.Beck, München 2006, ISBN 3-406-54195-X. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Νομολογία Κατηγορία:Καταστάσεις